


Invincible

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Hospitalization, ea ea ea renji se cabrea, salvar vidas une mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei es más que digno de admiración. Lástima que la gente así siempre acabe en el hospital.





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tiene muchos años. No sé cuántos, pero muchos. Casi diez, probablemente, que es la edad que tiene mi amor por Bleach. Lo subo porque fue el único fic más o menos bueno que escribí en muuuuucho tiempo y le tengo mucho cariño.
> 
> Renuncia: Como es natural, los personajes, escenarios, historias, derechos, izquierdos y capítulo -17 del manga de _Bleach_ pertenecen a Kubo Tite y yo no vi un duro por este trabajo.

_«And whatever they say your soul’s unbreakable.»_

Muse: _Invincible_.

* * *

 

            Abarai Renji se sentía inquieto. Preocupado. Hacía sólo unas horas le había echado una bronca a Kira por un tic nervioso, pero la verdad, si ahora él tuviera una espada a mano, habría estado haciendo lo mismo.

            O quizá no. Quizá estaría jugando con sus dedos, de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo Kira.

            Le ponía de los nervios.

            —Joder, ¿te quieres estar quieto con los deditos? —gruñó—. ¡Me estás poniendo frenético!

            Kira dejó de jugar con sus dedos. Claro que la queja de Renji no había sido lo único efectivo, también había influido la colleja que la acompañó.

            —Bueno, perdona… Es que estoy preocupado.

            —Chicos, no es el momento de empezar con peleas tontas —intervino Hinamori, desviando la mirada de la puerta por primera vez.

            Kira volvió a jugar con sus dedos, provocándole un suspiro hastiado a Renji. Pero Hinamori tenía razón. No era el momento más adecuado para pelearse por los dedos de Kira. Era más importante el ojo derecho de Hisagi Shûhei.

            —Manda huevos… Encima que sacrifica su ojo para que nosotros nos libremos, no viene ni Dios a preguntar cómo está —se quejó Renji—. Me parece fatal.

            Se encontraban en una sala de espera de las dependencias de la cuarta división, preocupados por Hisagi, a quien estaban curando en aquellos momentos.

            Aún no sabían cómo iba la cosa, y, aun sabiendo que su vida no corría peligro, la incertidumbre era una molestia mayúscula.

            Renji dejó caer su mano derecha sobre las de Kira, sujetándole los dedos.

            —¡Que te pares!

            Izuru no respondió. Aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no pudo, porque la enfermera que venía a cada rato a decirles que podían irse a casa porque Hisagi no estaba para recibir visitas acababa de entrar en la sala de nuevo.

            —No nos vamos a ir —dijo Kira antes de que la enfermera abriera la boca.

            —Esta vez no venía a eso —respondió ella sonriendo—. Hemos terminado de curar a Hisagi Shûhei. Todo está bien.

            Los tres estudiantes de primero se miraron, aliviados.

            —¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Hinamori.

            —Aún no. Mañana será mejor. Le diré que estuvisteis aquí.

            Ellos insistieron, pero sólo obtuvieron negativas. Hisagi tenía que descansar, y tranquilizarse, y hacerse a la idea de que tardaría en recuperar la visión en el ojo derecho, y todas esas cosas que tenían que hacer los heridos en el hospital y que, en general, tardaban más de una noche en hacerse. Así que tuvieron que marcharse, más tranquilos sabiendo que el ojo de Hisagi se recuperaría, pero igualmente frustrados.

            —Tengo una idea —dijo Renji deteniéndose de repente.

            Kira y Hinamori dejaron pasar unos metros bajo sus pies antes de detenerse a su vez, y miraron hacia atrás con expresiones interrogantes.

            —¿Qué idea? —preguntó la chica.

            —Muy fácil. Dado que el capitán Aizen y el subcapitán Ichimaru no vieron lo valiente que fue Hisagi, deberíamos ir nosotros a contárselo.

            —No creo que lo admiren tanto como nosotros —observó Kira—. Supongo que pensarán que era lo que tenía que hacer.

            —Oye, oye, que hay gente que en esa situación habría salido por patas por mucho que su obligación fuera quedarse —replicó Abarai.

            Hinamori y Kira habían retrocedido hasta reunirse con su pelirrojo compañero, y los dos chicos se miraban como si compitieran a ver quién tardaba más en parpadear.

            —A mí me parece una buena idea —intervino Momo, que no estaba dispuesta a permitir más discusiones tontas entre aquellos dos—. Aunque lo consideren como su deber, eso les dará a entender que sabe cumplirlo, ¿no? Se trate de lo que se trate.

            —¿Ves? —Renji esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

            Izuru sólo se encogió de hombros.

            —Vamos, entonces. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe adónde tenemos que ir exactamente?

            Surgía un problema. Ninguno de los tres sabía ir al cuartel general de la quinta división, donde probablemente estarían Aizen e Ichimaru. Así que, tras las deliberaciones pertinentes, decidieron hablarle del tema al profesor Ounabara.

* * *

            —Todo eso irá en el informe de la práctica que tiene que hacer Hisagi. No hace falta que vengáis a contármelo —dijo el profesor.

            —Sí que hace falta, porque seguro que Hisagi no va a poner en el informe que si no hubo más muertos fue gracias a él, que puso su espada y su ojo como distracción —dijo Kira.

            —Y como él no lo va a decir, lo decimos nosotros —agregó Renji—. ¡Por poco se muere!

            —Queremos que se le reconozca el mérito. Eso es todo —completó Momo.

            —Era responsable de vosotros desde el momento en que aceptó encargarse de la práctica —observó Ounabara—. Se limitó a cumplir con su deber, como todo buen shinigami.

            —Exacto —corroboró Abarai con satisfacción—. Buen shinigami. Habrá que ponerlo en el informe, ¿no?

            Los tres jóvenes no pararon de insistir hasta que Ounabara les dijo que sí, que revisaría el informe de Hisagi. Con gran habilidad, evitó decir que añadiría aquello del buen shinigami, pero sus alumnos tuvieron que conformarse con eso.

* * *

            Al día siguiente, Renji, Izuru y Momo no perdieron el tiempo en charlas ni nada parecido al terminar las clases, sino que se dirigieron directamente a ver a Hisagi. Esta vez sí obtuvieron el permiso y, aunque el chico con el que hablaron les aconsejó que entraran por turnos, ellos no hicieron caso y entraron los tres a la vez. El ojo izquierdo de Hisagi se iluminó al verlos. Quizá el derecho también, pero todo ese lado de su rostro estaba vendado, por lo que los tres alumnos de primero no pudieron saberlo.

            —¡Hombre, novatos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

            —Venimos a verte, obviamente. —Renji se encogió de hombros.

            —Después de que ayer nos salvaras la vida, es lo mínimo —añadió Momo.

            Ahora fue Shûhei quien se encogió de hombros.

            —Psé. Es lo que tenía que hacer, como vuestro responsable. Kanisawa y Aoga también se habrían quedado.

            Una sombra de tristeza apareció en su ojo. Renji pensó que ellos tres debían de haber sido muy amigos.

            —Eso no te quita el mérito —replicó Kira en voz baja—. Todos los de la clase te debemos la vida, así que venimos a darte las gracias. Cuando te den el alta, te las daremos en masa.

            —Ni se os ocurra. No hace falta que me deis las gracias por cumplir con mi obligación. Además, soy yo quien os debe la vida a vosotros tres.

            —Bah… Sólo desobedecimos tus órdenes —dijo Kira.

            —¿Desobedecer? —repitió Hisagi con una especie de sonrisa, aunque algo dolorido por los cortes en el lado derecho de su rostro—. Según yo, fue culpa de los hollow que no pudierais escapar. Estabais protegiendo vuestras propias vidas tanto como la mía.

            —Pero si al principio sólo había uno —dijo Hinamori.

            —Ya… pero eso nuestros superiores no lo saben.

            —Como te pillen falseando un informe, te la vas a cargar. Lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo Renji preocupado.

            —Lo sé. Pero estaré vivo para cargármela.

            Sobrevino un repentino silencio. Ninguno de los tres alumnos de primero sabía qué decir.

            —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagaros lo que hicisteis por mí ayer.

            —De verdad, que no fue para tanto —insistió Renji recuperando el habla por arte de magia.

            —Yo decido lo que es para tanto y lo que no, que para algo soy vuestro superior.

            —Sí, vale. Pero la diferencia sigue siendo abismal. Tú solito salvaste treinta vidas y nosotros, para salvar una, tuvimos que ser tres —añadió Kira.

            —En primer lugar, contribuisteis a salvar a vuestros compañeros de clase. Y en segundo, sois principiantes, y yo el alumno estrella de sexto. Tenéis más mérito.

            Resultaba curioso cómo Shûhei se refería a su poco habitual talento. No presumía, como podría haber hecho. Se limitaba a mencionarlo de la misma manera en que podría haber señalado una mancha en las sábanas, de forma casual en vez de arrogante. Era considerado el mejor alumno de la academia en muchos años y, a juzgar por su actitud, le daba igual.

            La enfermera se asomó para advertir a los jóvenes que se había acabado el tiempo de visita. Además, alguien más había ido a visitar a Hisagi. Momo, Izuru y Renji se cruzaron al salir con una chica morena a la que miraron con curiosidad. Ella los ignoró.

            —Debe de ser compañera de Hisagi —aventuró Hinamori.

            —Como sea. No es asunto nuestro —respondió Abarai.

* * *

            Sin embargo, más tarde se encontró pensando en quién sería aquella chica. No parecía muy simpática. Quizá ni siquiera era amiga de Hisagi, pensó.

            «¿Y si voy a preguntarle?»

            Obviamente, la chica no le diría nada, además de que no sabía dónde encontrarla. Pero Hisagi era otro asunto. Renji creía conocerlo lo bastante como para saber que, si no había nada muy íntimo entre él y la desconocida (y Abarai estaba casi seguro de que no lo había), Shûhei no tendría inconveniente en explicarle de qué iba todo aquello. Eso sí, no iría con Kira y Hinamori esta vez. Era él el que había dicho que no era asunto de ellos tres, y no pensaba admitir que había cambiado de opinión.

            Se dirigió a las dependencias de la cuarta división, antes de que se le pasara la curiosidad. Le dijeron que Shûhei estaba descansando y no podía verlo, así que decidió esperar hasta que se cansara y luego, si seguían sin dejarle, colarse.

            Lo primero que Abarai descubrió al sentarse a esperar fue que esperar solo era más aburrido que con Hinamori y Kira. Lo segundo, que tenía muy poca paciencia, lo cual no era un descubrimiento propiamente dicho porque hacía mucho que lo sabía.

            En diez minutos ya estaba cansado de esperar, así que, ni corto ni perezoso, aprovechó un momento en que la chica del mostrador estaba centrada en unos papeles y se coló en la habitación de Hisagi.

            No le habían mentido, estaba durmiendo. Pero en su cara había una expresión de infelicidad que no había tenido cuando Renji había estado allí antes.

            «¿Qué hago…? ¿Lo despierto, no lo despierto… me voy…?»

            Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, Hisagi abrió el ojo y dio un respingo.

            —Qué susto… Abarai, ¿no? —Renji asintió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

            —Eh… Estaba… preocupado.

            Hisagi se sentó en la cama y se frotó el ojo sano.

            —¿Por qué?

            —No sé… La tía ésa que vino a verte antes, que me dio mal rollo.

            Shûhei hizo una mueca.

            —No me extraña. No vino a interesarse por mi salud precisamente.

            —¿No sois amigos, entonces?

            —Qué va, para nada. Era muy amiga de Kanisawa, pero a mí no me quiere nada. Y para serte sincero, yo a ella tampoco.

            Renji se sorprendió más bien poco ante el descubrimiento. Ya decía él que Hisagi no podía llevarse bien con una chica tan estirada.

            —¿Y entonces a qué coño vino? —Quería saberlo.

            Shûhei se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, con un hondo suspiro.

            —A molestar.

            No quería decir más, saltaba a la vista, pero a Abarai le podía la curiosidad. Además, empezaba a entender lo que había pasado, o eso creía.

            —Te ha echado la culpa, ¿no? —aventuró—. De que mataran a los otros.

            Hisagi asintió con la cabeza.

            —Tiene razón. No pude salvarles la vida… Si no hubiera sido por vosotros, ni siquiera habría podido salvar la mía propia.

            —Tío, tú no eres normal —expresó Abarai—. ¿Salvas treinta vidas y todavía te sientes culpable porque no fueron treinta y dos? ¡Que eres un estudiante, no un capitán!

            Eso le sacó una sonrisa involuntaria a su compañero.

            —Además, a ella la cogió por sorpresa y él se lanzó en plan suicida. Fijo que ni tú sabes lo que podrías haber hecho para evitarlo, así que no me vengas ahora con eso.

            —Como sea… Aún tengo que mejorar mucho.

            Renji emitió un sonido extraño, a medias entre bufido y suspiro. ¿Por qué en esas situaciones todo el mundo se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido?

            —Joder, todos los que salváis vidas sois iguales. Enseguida queréis tener la culpa de todo.

            —Hombre, tampoco es eso.

            —¡Sí, sí que lo es! ¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso e invencible, no culpable! ¡Cojones ya!

            En definitiva, aquella chica no sólo era estirada y mala persona, sino que encima le daba trabajo a él, que ni siquiera la conocía.

            Hisagi parecía tan desanimado que a Renji le dieron ganas de darle un meneo, para que por lo menos se enfadara. Valía más eso que tenerlo en plan víctima.

            —¿Disfrutas sintiéndote culpable?

            —¿Qué? Claro que no.

            —Pues tan claro no está, por lo menos para mí. Kira me dijo una vez que eso es autocompasión, y qué quieres que te diga, entonces no lo entendí, pero ahora sí.

            Hisagi le dedicó una mirada interrogante, pero no dijo ni media palabra.

            —¡No, no me mires así! Seguro que sabes lo que quiero decir. Estás ahí todo deprimido echándote la culpa de la muerte de tus compañeros, sólo porque te lo dijo la zorra ésa. Pues mira, si le caes tan mal, te lo habrá dicho para que te comas la cabeza y estés jodido, no porque sea verdad, eso para empezar.

            El ojo izquierdo de Shûhei se abrió tanto que Renji pensó que igual se le caía si alguien le daba una colleja.

            —¡Ah! ¿Ves? ¿A que tengo razón? ¡Si de verdad crees que tienes la culpa, deja de pensar en lo que podrías haber hecho, que es nada! ¡En vez de eso, céntrate en recuperarte y ponerte a entrenar, que así es como la gente se hace más fuerte!

            —¿Ya has terminado?

            —Sí.

            —Qué raro, pensé que ibas a decirme que dejara de lloriquear como un niño pequeño.

            —¡Sí, eso también!

            Hisagi sonrió.

            —Alguien me dijo algo parecido hace mucho tiempo. Que debería alegrarme de estar vivo en vez de llorar por los demás.

            —¿Y entonces por qué no le haces caso, hombre?

            —Porque no pensé en ello… hasta ahora. Pero tienes razón, los dos la tenéis, tú y él. Por cierto, te has colado, ¿no?

            —Sí, ¿por?

            —Porque la enfermera te está mirando rarísimo.


End file.
